Memory Lane
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Two weeks after finding the picture, Wyatt wants to know exactly what happened. Will Chris agree? And what will the fall out of the memories be? Wyatt;Chris Brother;Brother NO SLASH/INCEST!


**AN:** This is a sequel to 'One Picture, A Thousand Words' which is a sequel to 'Brotherly Love'. I guess it could stand alone but I recommend reading the other to one-shots first. This one rounds off the verse, and was requested by Kellogmonkey!

Chris - 17  
Wyatt -19

_"Italics"_ - Wyatt and Chris telepathic communication.  
_Italics_ - Memories  
_**"Bold Italics"**_ - Wyatt and Chris telepathic communication within a memory.

Some of the dialogue was taken directly from Charmed episodes.

Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN CHRIS OR WYATT OR ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt Halliwell started up the attic steps, careful not to make any noise. It was after midnight and the occupants of the Halliwell manor were all asleep, all but Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt looked over his shoulder to make sure Chris was still behind him. Chris glared at him in response. Wyatt shrugged innocently.

It had been a couple weeks since they had found the picture of future Chris and baby Wyatt in the attic, and Wyatt was determined to restore their memories. Piper had said that there was a possibility they would remember that life when they reached a certain age but Wyatt never was known for his patience.

Chris shook his head. He couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. Nothing good could come out of forcing those memories. He had no problem waiting till he was twenty, but he wasn't doing this for himself.

----------

_Chris looked up from his homework to see Wyatt coming into his room. Wyatt searched the hallway with his eyes before quietly pushing the door closed. Chris watched him with growing curiosity and dread. This couldn't be anything good. _

_"So I have this idea..." Wyatt trailed off and moved to sit on Chris' bed. _

_"What now?" Chris asked as he turned back to his homework. _

_Wyatt took a deep breath. Chris wasn't going to like this._

_"I think we should do a spell to remember."_

_Chris' pencil stilled on the paper. He spun the chair around to face Wyatt. _

_"You're kidding." he stated. Wyatt shook his head. _

_"Wy, that's not something we should be messing with."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Seriously? Who knows what could go wrong with the spell for starters. And thats not even the part I'm worried about. Have you thought what having those memories would do to us? We have no idea what happened. They could be really bad, Wyatt."_

_"I know that Chris. But I need to know what I was like...what I could be like."_

_"Damn it Wyatt! You're not going to turn evil." Chris shouted._

_"Will you be quiet. Do you want mom to hear you?" _

_Chris rolled his eyes but he didn't shout again. Wyatt waited for him to say something and sighed when he didn't._

_"I need to know Chris." Wyatt spoke quietly. "I don't know why...I just do."_

_Chris sighed. He didn't think this was a good idea. Piper had told them that it was bad. How could knowing the details help Wyatt? Chris stayed silent for a long time but it didn't matter. They both knew he was going to agree._

_Chris sighed again and nodded his head. Wyatt grinned at him._

_"We'll wait till everyone's asleep and then go check out the book."_

----------

Chris was only going ahead with this because for whatever reason Wyatt needed to. If it made him stop feeling guilty and scared then Chris would do it. He had noticed the way Wyatt had been this last two weeks. Wyatt needed to do this and if Chris admitted it to himself, he was a little curious.

Wyatt pushed the attic door open and flicked the light on. The door banged slightly when Chris shut it and Wyatt whipped around at the sound. They waited for a minute, but nobody came running up the stairs. Wyatt glared at Chris.

_"Be quiet."_

Chris looked at him innocently. Wyatt rolled his eyes and moved to flip through the Book of Shadows. Chris followed him.

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"You remember Aunt Phoebe telling us about that time she was being attacked or whatever by her past life? I'm looking for the spell she used to remeber what it was that happened." Wyatt explained.

_"I still think this is a bad idea." _

_"I know you do."_

Chris playfully punched Wyatt who just grinned. He continued flipping through the book before stopping abruptly on a page.

"I found it."

Chris looked down at the page in the book. He had hoped the spell would have vanished or something.

"Wait Wyatt, Aunt Phoebe actually experienced her past life."

Wyatt stared at him. "Your point..."

"I don't want to _be _that Chris I just want to _see_ it."

Wyatt nodded in understanding. "So let's just change a few words. We'll change arms to eyes and embrace to observe. And say it in the plural so we both go."

Chris grudgingly nodded. Leave it to Wyatt to come up with a solution. "Let's get this over with." Chris moved to stand directly beside Wyatt.

"Remove the chains of time and space  
and make our spirits sore.  
Let these mortal eyes observe  
the lives that haunt before."

Wyatt and Chris fell to the floor, asleep.

----------

_Leo appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Wyatt looked up from his desk while Chris continued to stare at the ceiling._

"I'm sorry I didn't make it Chris."

Chris glanced at him briefly. "I'm not surprised. After all, I'm not Wyatt."

Leo opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Just go, dad." Wyatt spoke.

Leo nodded sadly. "Happy birthday Chris." With that he orbed out.

_Wyatt sat down next to Chris on the bed. "You okay?"_

"I'm fine."

Xx

_Wyatt and Chris orbed into the living room. Identical grins on their faces. They looked around before quietly making their way up the stairs. _

_**"We made it!"**_

_"Christopher Perry Halliwell and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Where have you two been? And don't you dare say school because your principal called me."_

_Wyatt and Chris looked innocently down at Piper._

_**"Busted."**_

Xx

_Wyatt crashed into the wall before falling to the floor, unconscious. Chris ran to him and fell to his knees beside him. "Wyatt wake up!"_

_"Chris! Orb yourself and Wyatt out of here!" Paige screamed. _

_"Look out Aunt Paige!" Chris watched in horror as a dark lighter arrow pierced his aunt._

_"Paige!" Phoebe cried out. Another demon through an energy ball at Phoebe, cutting off her cry of anguish._

_Piper yelled and blasted demon after demon. There were too many. They had been caught off guard. Piper fell to the ground, an athame in her side._

"Mom!" Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed them both to Piper. 

_Piper tried to smile at Chris. "I love you sweetie. You and Wyatt both...so much. Take...take care of each other." Piper's head fell to the side, her eyes closed._

_"Mom! Mom, no!"_

Xx

_"Wyatt-"_

_"You should have been there! You should have came when Chris called!"_

_Leo's face crumbled. "I know, I didn't get there in time. I'm sorry"_

_"It's your fault! Your fault they died!"_

Xx

_"Where are you going?" Chris asked._

_"The underworld."_

_"You've gone every night this week, Wy."_

_"I'm getting revenge on what killed our mom!" Wyatt yelled. _

_Chris jumped back from Wyatt's temper. Wyatt's eyes softened slightly. _

_"I'm sorry. I'll be back late."_

_Chris watched sadly as Wyatt orbed out._

Xx

_Wyatt through another ingredient into the potion. He pushed his long hair back in annoyance. Chris stepped up to the Book of Shadows and gasped quietly._

_"Wyatt that's a dark spell. What is it doing in the book?"_

_"I put it there."_

_"But it's evil."_

_Wyatt laughed cruelly. "It's powerful. There is no good and evil Christopher. Only power."_

Xx

_"Someone is uniting the underworld." _

_Chris nodded and orbed out. He reappeared in the darkness of the underworld. He listened for any sounds before turning the corner. Chris stopped short, coming face to face with the underworld's new leader._

_"Wyatt..."_

Xx

_Chris stared at the destruction of the city from on top of the Golden Gate bridge. He shook his head sadly. The demons, the city, the death...it was Wyatt. Wyatt had done it all._

_Xx_

_"I will not bow down to you Wyatt!"_

_Wyatt laughed. "Of course not Chris. I want you to rule with me. We can rule over everyone, over everything. Join me."_

_"Never! I'm not evil."_

_"There is only power Chris." Wyatt spoke with annoyance._

_"What would mom say?"_

_Wyatt's face flashed with fury and he through an energy ball at Chris. Chris fell to the ground, breathing heavy. Wyatt squatted down beside him._

_"Look what __**good**_ _got her Christopher."_

Xx

_A young woman with light brown hair stood in front of an angry Chris. _

_"You're going to stick to the plan. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all of this."_

_"Protect baby Wyatt."_

Xx

_The goddess META waved her hand, sending Phoebe crashing into the table. Chris appeared in a swirl of lights beside her. He picked up the vials of potion and hurled them one after the other at the goddess who disappeared._

_"Chris. Chris Perry. I'm...from the future."_

Xx

_"The only reason I came here is to keep Wyatt from turning evil. The evil from the future I came back here to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt. He's going to grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over...kill, even"_

Xx

_Chris and Bianca walked out of the portal only to be greeted by half a dozen demons._

_"Welcome home Chris."_

_The demons stepped away to reveal Wyatt standing in the shadows. He stepped forward, radiating confidence and dark power. Chris and Wyatt glared at each other._

_"Hello Wyatt."_

Xx

_"Of all the people to betray me."_

_"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."_

_"Save me? Ha, from what?" Wyatt mocked._

_"From whatever evil it is that turned you."_

_"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good-versus- evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that." Wyatt said. _

Xx

_Wyatt raised his hand and slowly made a fist, cutting off Chris' air supply. Chris sank to his knees slowly, clutching his throat with both hands. He gasped for air. With a slice of his hand, Wyatt sent Chris into the wall. _

Xx

_Phoebe took a deep breath. "Are you Wyatt's little brother?"_

_Chris looked away for a moment, taken off guard. He contemplates his answer before giving in. He turned back to Phoebe._

_"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."_

Xx

_"Uh, Paige and I know what happened between you and Leo last night." _

_"Excuse me?" Piper asked._

_"Not because anybody told us. It's just...because of Chris. He wouldn't be here if it didn't. Uh...Chris is your son. Wyatt's little brother." Phoebe explained_

_"It's not possible because I'm not pregnant."_

_Phoebe looked at Piper's stomach then back up to her face._

_"This a bad time?"_

_Piper whirled around to see Chris standing in the doorway. She looked at him in wonder._

Xx

_Chris landed hard on the floor, smashing into the wooden table. Gideon appeared next to Wyatt's playpen. Chris jumped to his feet and dashed across the attic to Wyatt. Gideon stops him mid way, plunging an athame into his abdomen. Chris' face contorted in pain as he fell to his knees. _

_Gideon pulled the athame out and disappeared with Wyatt. _

_"Dad" Chris barely cried out._

Xx

_"Don't give up okay?" Leo choked out._

_Chris nodded. "You either."_

_Leo buried his head against Chris' shoulder, crying. Chris' body slowly began fading away. Leo left his head buried in the sheets where Chris used to be. He reached out his hand, searching. Leo raised his head in anguish._

Xx

_Energy poured out of Leo's hands, holding Gideon against the wall screaming in pain. Leo stopped and Gideon fell to the ground and with a final breath died. _

_Leo turned his attention to Wyatt standing alone in the center of the room, scared. Leo knelt down beside him and picked him up. _

_"I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you."_

----------

Chris and Wyatt slowly began to stir from the spell. Chris blinked his eyes open. He sat up slowly and turned to see Wyatt lying beside him. Wyatt hadn't woken up yet.

Chris stared at his brother's still form, lost in his thoughts. He remembered everything now. Everything the other Chris had lived through. He wasn't sure what that meant for him now. Would it change the way he saw his family? Chris didn't think so.

God that Chris had hated his dad for so long. Chris hated seeing the way Leo and his other self were and it hurt to see the way his family had first treated his other self. He blinked back the tears he could feel coming. The other Chris had such a hard time.

Wyatt opened his eyes to see Chris sitting up, lost in thought. He could feel the sadness his brother was feeling and he was suddenly overcome with so much guilt. He had been evil. He had killed people. He hurt Chris, screamed at his dad. He had ruled the underworld!

"I'm so sorry Chris."

Chris jumped in surprise. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized Wyatt had woke up. He turned to face his brother and sighed at what he saw in his eyes. Wyatt still blamed himself, more now than before.

"It wasn't you Wyatt."

"Chris-"

"No! I agreed to do this stupid spell because I thought maybe it would help you realize that it wasn't you. That person was not you, it was another life! You didn't do those things. Those people are all alive. I'm alive!"

"Do you really believe that?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"Yes Wy, I do. The other Chris changed that future. It never happened. You're not him and neither am I. We're different people."

Wyatt nodded slowly. Chris did have a point. He would probably still feel guilty sometimes. those memories were a lot to deal with and accept. But he would be okay. They both would. They would be there for each other...just like they've always been.

"So your fiancé was pretty hot. You know any Bianca's?" Wyatt smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes. His brother was really strange sometimes. Going from depressed one minute to joking the next. But that was Wyatt. It was the way he had always been. He had been shaken by the sight of an evil Wyatt but that wasn't his brother. This was.

"No, not yet anyway."

Wyatt laughed. "Oh well. Come on, we better go to bed before mom wakes up and blows us both to pieces."

Chris laughed. Piper did have a bit of a temper sometimes. The two of them stood up and headed for the attic door. Chris punched Wyatt in the arm as they made their way downstairs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Wyatt demanded, rubbing his arm.

"You could have remembered that we were going to fall asleep so we wouldn't have landed on the damn floor. My head hurts."

"Yah well my head and arm hurts."

Chris rolled his eyes. Wyatt swatted him in the head. They both laughed as they made their way to their separate rooms. It had been a long night.

_"See you in the morning, Wy."_

_"Night little brother"_

----------

Piper walked over to the podium that held the Book of Shadows. She reached her hand forward to flip through it but stopped short. She read through the page slowly.

"...the lives that haunt before."

Piper paused for a minute to register the words she had just read. She glared at the book.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" she yelled.

Downstairs, Wyatt and Chris winced. _"Busted."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Wyatt and Chris did get every memory from their other selves. I just didn't include every memory. Only the things I felt were important!

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
